


Silent

by minniemoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas wants Dean to be quiet and Dean more or less succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bailey-and-the-beast](http://www.bailey-and-the-beast.tumblr.com) because it's her birthday and I offered.
> 
> If a block of text is in italics, then it's a flashback.

“If you can’t be quiet, I'll give your mouth something else to do.” The words came out gruff and dripped with promise. The angel toyed with his earlobe while his free hand continued to palm Dean through his briefs. His other hand was busy binding Dean by the wrists, grip tight enough to bruise.

Cas bit and sucked at every bit of exposed skin, marking his territory, occasionally growling. He vaguely remembered the angel telling him the addictive quality of his taste. The show of control drove him delirious with arousal and he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him when the angel sucked a hickey at the base of his neck.

The sound earned him a sharp jolt against the wall, his head banging at the action.

“Shut. Up.” He punctuated the command with a squeeze to Dean’s cock. When he failed to make a sound again, Castiel praised him: “Good boy.” Dean shivered at the statement. Cas continued on, noting his reaction.

“You’re a hungry little whore, aren’t you? Prepared to take whatever I give you without any fight. This is how you should always be, Dean. At my mercy. Waiting for me to let you cum. If you’re good, then I’ll let you. If not...” He pushed Dean further against the wall, letting him feel the full extent of his control in this situation. “... Then I’ll punish you.”

Dean bit down on his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him and nodded quickly. His cock twitched with arousal and Cas slipped a hand inside his too-tight briefs. He stroked and thumbed at the slit, spreading pre-cum up and down the shaft. A wet spot began to form on the front of the cotton material.

“You look beautiful like this, Dean. Look at yourself.”

He did as told and focused his gaze on Cas’s hand. The angel pulled down his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free. He gasped at the feel of cool air hitting his shaft. Cas gave him another squeeze and tightened his grip on his wrists. 

“Shhh. Just watch. This is what I enjoy, Dean. Watching you unravel under my touch; it’s like a drug to me. I can feel your heartbeat quicken when I touch this,” a thumb pressed just beneath his head, “little spot.”

His hips began to buck to the too-slow rhythm Castiel had set. He thought back to the last time he was against a wall.

_Cas dropped to his knees, still working Dean’s dick. Dean egged him on with “Yeah, baby” and “Just like that” pouring from his lips. He would tell Cas all of the filthy things he wanted to do to him only to have a low moan wrenched from his throat as the angel sucked him down. His hands threaded in Castiel’s hair. He wouldn’t push. Instead he would hold Cas’s head in place. It was a dance: Dean would screw the angel’s mouth hard enough to gag him; Cas would pin the hunter’s hips to the wall to tease and caress…_

The feel of Cas’s hand trailing further down to roll and gently tug at his balls brought him back to reality. A groan ripped itself from his throat before he realized that it was against the rules.

“Tsk, tsk. Bed. Now.”

Dean’s hands fell limply to his side as Cas let go of him. The loss of friction made him want to cry out in desperation. Purple rings marked his wrists and he knew there had to have been at least four or five love bites that couldn’t be hidden. The bed’s sheets were rough and scratchy. More memories filled his mind.

_He woke up in the middle of a particularly steamy wet dream. All he could remember was Cas and the feel of him fucking him senseless into the mattress. The sheets had that cheap, slightly abrasive feel he had come to love. He shucked off his boxers, tossing them god knows where, and flipped onto his stomach. He bit at the sheets to cut off any sound as he thrusted into the mattress. Fuck, it felt amazing. He lasted all of about 30 seconds before thick streams of white cum painted his abdomen, chest, face, hair, and sheets._

His dick twitched at the memory and he resisted the urge to succumb to the call of those intoxicating sheets.

“Dean,” he snapped to attention, “I want you to keep your eyes on me until I say otherwise. Do not do anything else but look at me. Nod that you understand.”

The hunter nodded quickly, trying to maintain focus. The angel gave him a small smile, chin pointed upward in satisfaction. _That’s his dom face_ , he thought briefly to himself. Anticipation and lust painted his face, displayed plainly for Castiel to see.

Without further warning, Cas stripped down to nothing but his underwear. An outline of his erection strained against the fabric. Dean resisted the urge to press a hand against his groin.

“Keep your eyes on me,” repeated Cas as he began to palm and stroke himself through the fabric. A wet spot already dotted the baby blue boxer briefs.

He didn’t think it were possible, but he got harder at the sounds Cas began to make. Every so often he would go so far as to moan Dean’s name in a way that rivaled any pornstar he had seen. His teeth drew blood trying to keep silent; his hands fisted the sheets.

“Dean, I, _uuggnh_ , want you to, _mmhmm_ , focus now. If you can, _fuck_ , come for me without, _yes_ , touching yourself, I’ll let you, _harder_ , suck me off.”

Dean felt himself sink back into his mind, imagination running wild.

_The first time he heard Cas moan was when they were asleep. There were only two beds and Dean lost the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to Sam. The angel climbed into bed with him, but it wasn’t until about 2 am that he noticed a problem. When he first heard Cas moan “Dean”, he mistakenly took it for a nightmare. The erection pressed against his ass begged to differ. He nearly lost it when the angel began to hump him._

His dick pulsed and leaked more precum. Cas continued to let sounds of want and desire pour from his lips. Begging for Dean’s cock, mouth, hands, ass. His strokes had grown more sporadic and one hand began to massage his balls. The fabric was more transparent now and yet it killed him not to see _all_ of Cas.

His hips bucked up involuntary, searching blindly for friction. By some act of god, the head of his dick managed to rub ever so slightly against his shirt. _Jesus lord fuck, thank god for that shirt._

“But it’s not enough is it, Dean? So desperate to cum that you think a small brush like that will get you off? So hard for me. Can you see what it’s doing to me, Dean? And you’ve managed to keep silent somehow. I should reward you for being such a good boy.”

The angel strode over, freeing his cock and giving it a few jerks, before straddling the hunter. He grinded down, letting their dicks rub against each other, and set a quick rhythm.

“I want you to come for me, Dean, but don’t make a sound. Focus on this. Focus on whose cock is getting you off. Focus on how good this feels. How good we feel. C’mon, Dean. I know you want to.” Cas mouthed at his neck, gently caressing a bruise with light flicks of his tongue. “Come for me.”

 

Dean came with a silent shout. White stripes painted the two and his cock pulsed against Cas’s. The angel took both of them in hand, milking Dean and thumbing at his own head. His orgasm ripped through him and cum spilled into his hand. He gasped and shuddered from the intensity of it. When the two had come down from their high, still panting, Cas pulled Dean into a messy kiss. It was gentle and languid. The hunter relaxed into it, hand caressing the side of Cas’s face.

Dean was the one to break the kiss, both in desperate need of air.

“Good?” asked Cas, eyes wandering restlessly about Dean’s face. Dean gave a chaste kiss before responding, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> All angry complaints can be directed [here](http://www.prissypenelope.tumblr.com). (My Destiel skills are rusty! Dx)


End file.
